


Put a Pin In It

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Every Ship Is A Good Ship [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coach!Dean, F/M, M/M, Meg Is Silly, Multi, Retired Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: You know your life is weird when your first thought upon discovering a giant pin in your field is trying to figure out what the hell kind of thing would do that instead of being boggled that it was happening.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters/Dean Winchester
Series: Every Ship Is A Good Ship [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Put a Pin In It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from [here.](https://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/prompts)  
> Setting: Lacrosse Field  
> Genre: undefined  
> Trope: Angels and Demons  
> Prompt: Dancing

Dean stared at the giant pin in the middle of the field. Even back when he was actively hunting, this would have seemed weird. Now that he was settled down and gone straight and coaching high school… this was just plain bizarre. There was a giant pin in the middle of his field. He had no idea what kind of creature or monster or spirit would do this. The only thing he could come up with was a giant who mistook the Earth for a globe where he could plan his travels. Like sticking pins in a map of places he’d been. He and Ben had tried that once, putting pins everywhere in the US that Dean had gone on a hunt, but they gave it up since it was taking way too long. Even just doing a map of Illinois was too much.

The groundskeeper was going to kill him for this one, too. A giant pin? In the middle of the field? It was going to leave one hell of a hole, and there was no way they’d be able to practice around it, and they had a match scheduled for Friday afternoon. Could they have it filled in and re-grassed in time? He could just see the look on the kids’ faces if he had to cancel that game or even try to move it at the last minute.

Well, he had a hail Mary he could try. His boyfriend was unpredictable about what miracles he would and would not perform, but it was worth asking. If this was some dumbass teenage prank that made sense in the minds of their rivals… and, actually, now that he thought of it, that was a perfectly sensible explanation. It was rivalry week. Every spring sport had a game or match or meet or whatever they called it against their big rival school, and this was exactly the kind of prank those little assholes over at Central High might pull. Their school was the one where all the rich kids whose parents didn’t believe in private school went, so the kids would have money to burn on putting together something stupid like this. And hey, if it messed up the lacrosse game, they didn’t have to worry about losing for the fifteenth year in a row.

It could still be supernatural, though. So he put out the call. “Yo. Cas. Got a situation, might could use an angel’s help.”

Castiel popped in, head tilting as he squinted at the giant pin. Then he pulled out his phone. “I think I know what this is about, and if I’m right, I apologize most profusely.”

“Huh?” Dean looked between the pin and his boyfriend. “You didn’t do this. You wouldn’t have done this. I refuse to believe you had anything to do with this. So why are you apologizing?”

“Because I’m afraid that Meg may be responsible, and that I bear some responsibility for this. I’ve asked her to come join us here, so we’ll get answers.” Castiel walked over to the pin. “I’m sure you’re familiar with the ancient question in philosophy.”

“Dude, that’s Sam’s thing, not mine. I’m not one for thinking.”

Laughter behind him made Dean jump and then curse. Of course it was Meg. “Yeah, I know, you’re the functioning moron of the group, baby. That’s okay. At least you’re pretty.” She slung an arm around Dean’s shoulders and winked at Castiel. “You gonna dance for us, angel?”

“So this is your work,” Castiel grumbled. “I don’t dance. You know that.”

Now Dean did remember the question. How many angels can dance on the head of a pin. He covered his face with one hand. “You ruined my field to get Cas to dance? Seriously?”

“You’re adorable when you pout.” Meg kissed his cheek and stepped over to Castiel. “Demonic activity means that Clarence can use his fancy angel powers to fix it, you know that. Your field will be fine when we’re done here. Come on, angel, fly us up for a dance.”

“Must I?” But Castiel reached out to take both Dean and Meg’s hands. They flew up to the head of the pin, where a flat surface just big enough for the three of them waited. “I don’t know how to dance…”

“That’s all right, watch me and Dean and copy our moves. You’ll figure it out. I promise, it’s not that hard.”


End file.
